Stockholm Syndrome
by crystaldiemond12
Summary: Thanos had always wanted a pet. Thanos/Shuri
1. Chapter 1

HELLO EVERYONE!

 _Summary:_ Thanos has always wanted a pet.

Pairing: Thanos/shuri Thanos/Lady death

No under age lemons sorry not my cup of tea.

Warning: Slight non-consensual, death.

Shuri is 17 here just so everyone is aware.

I hope you enjoy

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

The air was bitter cold as the icy winds blew violently against her, cloak loudly flapping about. She still had miles to go before she reaches her destination. The planet was cold but she knew she just had to reach him. Suddenly the loud weeping stopped her and immediately she pulled off her bag pack, reaching in, pulling the baby that was wrapped in thick fur out. She held the baby tightly up against her breast, protecting the child against the icy weather.

"Shhhh my love hush now"

At the sound of her gentle, voice the baby relaxed and stared up at her with glossy eyes.

"I know I miss him too, but I promise I'll find him."

* * *

It was odd that the only way she can tell how much time passed was by her monthly cycle. It was a shameful really. He made sure to keep her isolated for the most part. He hardly let her leave her room..more like prison cell. Then again what prison cell had a comfortable bed soft silk sheets and a closet full of silk made clothing. If she weren't so afraid of him she probably would have tore everything up. She knew he did most of it to get under her skin and to further put emphasis on the fact that she was his _pet_.

The bastard!

" _He can go rot in the deepest part of hell!"_ She whispered in her mind, immediately regretting it.

She knew her thoughts were not safe, even when she whispered them, he still heard it. He read minds after all. How long has she been here again?

That's right..four months two weeks and three days. She remembered the day he took her so vividly like it were yesterday. The memory like a flesh wound, Wakanda was in complete chaos, her people were dropping like flies, getting slaughter like animals. The smell of blood was thick in the air it made it hard to breathe, then he came like a demon straight from hell. He was a giant standing before her, she could still feel his hand around her neck as he lifted her up with ease. With a simple flick of his wrist he _could_ have snapped her neck, but instead he pressed down on her throat cutting air from entering her lungs in second she passed out. Oh, how she wished he had killed her that day it surely was better then being his pet. Although she should be thankful, he never forced himself on her or tortured her _yet_. At best, he found her amusing. The first time she tried to escape—an impulsive and stupid decision, she thought she could outsmart him a grave mistake on her part. He caught her easily. The amused look in his eyes only made the uneasy feeling in her stomach more uncomfortable.

"You thought you could escape me pet?" The sound of his deep voice sending chills down her spine and making ever hair on her body rise. His dark voice made her went to curl into herself. "Outsmart me?" His blue eyes glared down at her. "Lets get one thing straight _the next time you try to escape I will punish you severely.."_

There was no doubt in her mind he'd do just that. She shivered at the thought. That was her first and last attempt at freedom. He made clear of it.

Suddenly the door to her room slide open and a figure walked in.

"Princess Shuri lord Thanos requires your presences."

Shuri didn't bother responding or turning to face the pink skinned alien woman. Its been almost two weeks since she last saw Thanos what did he want now? Shuri was careful not to let any of her thoughts slip last thing she needed was Thanos probing around in her head. She begin to count back from hundred in her mind in Swahili to mask her nervous thoughts.

Amki anxiously shift from one foot to the other; Thanos was not a patient man, she would hate to anger him.

"Princess please.." she said softly but urgently.

Finally, Shuri turned to face her. Her face was void of emotions. Amki noticed she wore the red robe Thanos gifted her. The robes hugged her body snuggly, showing off the womanly curves her body started to develop; it was not as if she had a choice in clothing. It either was the robes or be naked. Her braids pulled up into a high ponytail framing her dark skin face perfectly. She looked like a perfect doll.

Without much of a word Shuri walked pass the alien and proceed to walk down the hall of the massive space ship with Amki quickly falling into step behind her.

* * *

I was gonna make this longer but I thought I would just tease you guys. Please give honest constructive reviews. Shuri is one of my favorite Marvel female Characters so I thought why not make a story about her with this badass villain. I will try to update every week. And I do promise to make the chapter wayyyy longer. But please do enjoy this little teaser. Oh and I don't plan to make Thanos some lovesick softy. I will try to keep him in character as much as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I'm justed wanted to say I appreciate all the love! I'm glad you guys like this story so far. But enough of me talking read on! Here is chapter 2!

* * *

She met him at his throne room. He sat in throne chair with a lazily expression, face in his palm. Shuri's eyes immediately went to the golden gauntlet, the gems shining like bright diamonds. An uncomfortable feeling she couldn't place made its home in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't stop staring. She still did not quite understand the power it held but she knew he killed many people for it. The closest she got to one of the infinity stones was through Vision, but he was dead now, just like everyone else. And for that alone she hated him. If only she had the power, the physical strength to defeat him she would've sliced his throat and taken the damn thing. God she hated him! She hated the way his eyes would linger on her as if she was some side show amusement! The way he seems to disregard her threats as if she wasn't capable of killing him! God he made her stomach turn! She hated him with every damn fiber of her being! If looks could kill he would be mere ashes by now.

Thanos silently watches her with amuse eyes. She was so animated with all of her expression, anticipation turned into fear then into interest finally hatred. It was practically coming off her in the waves. He still couldn't figure out why he took her. Maybe a small(huge) part of him wanted to displace the guilt he was feeling for sacrificing his daughter. Or so he likes to convince himself. He still vividly remember the day he took her. What she wore, how she smelt so sweet, her skin so soft he thought as he carest her throat with his thumb before cutting off her air. She foolishly came looking for her brother the man in the ridiculous cat suit. Her eyes were filled with worry as she cried his name. For the life of him Thanos couldn't remember what the Black Panthers name was—not that he cared. She seemed so lost—so out of place in the battle field.

Her brown eyes fell on him, instantly there was fear—which he expected but he didn't predict was the fire in her eyes so fierce, almost stopping him in his tracks. Eyes that reminded him so much of his beloved daughter. A look in her eyes that screamed 'even if I died I would die fighting'. Before he knew what he was doing, or why he was doing it, his hand seemed to have a mind of its own—grabbed her. Her sweet scent filled his nose. He wanted to get lost in her, but then that blasted asgardian interrupted him. A shame really, he really should have aimed for his head.

 _'Why is he just staring at me?!'_

Thanos rasied a brow when he heard her thoughts.

Shuri lowered her eyes when she realized he read her thoughts.

'Pet...' he said slow and calculated.

Shuri glanced up with a glare and gritted teeth.

'It's Shuri.' She mumbled hoping he wouldn't hear.

At this Thanos sat up straight and smiled.

Shuri was uncomfortable she couldn't tell if she more scared or disgusted at his smile. She didn't think a monster could do such a thing as smile.

'You've been here for some time pet' he continued his voice was calm and collect. His eyes was on her. Shuri willed herself from shifting from one foot to the other under his gaze. 'Are you enjoying your stay?' He asked mockingly knowing it would upset her. And just like clock work her face was set in a deep scowl. He was careful not laugh she'd probably explode in a fit of rage.

'If you call imprisonment enjoyable...' she hissed.

she was in many ways just like his daughter but with more fire.

 _'I'll Kill you I swear it!'_

She didn't care if he heard her thoughts this time. She was pissed and he would feel her wrath.

Thanos stood up. 'You aren't strong enough to kill me Pet...' Yes she was so much like his daughter. That under lining rage and hatred she had for him would make her strong physically. Thanos knew with Shuri he had to be extra careful because if he wasn't she would manipulate everyone around her into doing her bidding—manipulating some into betraying him. It would be most bothersome getting more servant after killing them for betrayal. She almost escaped once. He would not let that happen again. She would become too dangerous if not tamed. He was still impressed on how she convinced some of his guards into aiding her escape.

'Do not mock me!' She said through gritted teeth. Her voice brought him back from his musing.

She was cautious of him when he smirked.

Thanos cocked his head slightly amused by her anger. 'I do not mock child...' He took a step down from his throne chair. Shuri shifted slightly suddenly realizing the position she was in. How could she be so foolish? Talking to him like that? He would kill her for sure. Amki who was behind her was probably thinking the same thing because she clenched the back of her robes tightly. The alien seemed to lose all the color in her face—pale as a ghost.

Maybe she didn't think this through properly, insulting the monster that was responsible for the death of so many.

'I'll make you strong.' This caught her by surprise. He was coming toward her and without thinking—or maybe she was—in a swift motion Shuri grabbed the sword off the hip off one of the guard next to her. Shuri then kicked the guard hard the stomach when he made a move to grab her. The guard stumbled back in surprise but then gathered himself to grab her once more. Amki gasp in shock, taking a step back from the princess. The aliens eyes almost immediately went to her master as he calmly raised his hand signaling for his guard to halt.

Shuri pointed the blade at him.

There it was. That fire.

That fire in her eyes that seems to burn hotter than any sun. Oh he would make her strong. Stronger than both of his daughters!

'I swear on my ancestors I will kill you Thanos!' She pointed the blade to his chest at his heart when he got closer. Her hand trembled with anticipation and fear.

He was so tall it hurt her neck to glare up at him. But she held fast. She didn't want to appear afraid in front of him. Even if she wanted so badly to run away and hide from this monster.

'And I look forward to it.' He answered her in a sooth calculated tone.

Shuri's eyes narrowed. 'Do not mock me I will carve your heart outta your chest!' She hissed pushing the blade deeper into his chest.

Thanos glanced down at her with a smirk. 'Whenever the opportunity to kill me presents itself again...' He crouched down until he was eye level with her. He swiftly gripped the edge of blade bringing it to his head. 'Aim for the head...' if he noticed the look of surprise on Shuri's face he said nothing.

He straightens back up. Shuri reluctantly dropped the sword. It echoed loudly. There was a moment of silence. Shuri lowering her gaze once again. A wave of relief washed over her—silently thanked her ancestors the mad Titian didn't crush her skull in for speaking to him so boldly. Even if she meant every word of it.

'Amki.' Thanos deep voice snapped her from her thoughts.

'Yes lord Thanos.' In a flash she was on front of him awaking his orders. Shuri could tell she was nervous. She clenched and unclenthed her fist.

'Take my pet back to her room and see to it that she has proper training attire' if the mad Titian noticed Shuri's shocked expression he still said nothing. 'And do make sure she eats.' He glared down at the pink alien servant.

Amki eyes wided. 'Of course my lord!' She answers quickly. She bowed then made a grab for Shuri's hand.

Thanos back was turnt signaling dismissal. Too shocked at the recent events that just took place Shuri allowed herself be dragged out of the throne room. Under normal circumstances she would have protest.

* * *

'How dare he?!' Shuri exclaimed angrily as she tossed a a bowl of what looked like alien oatmeal at the wall. 'He mocks me! I will cut his head off! I am Princess Shuri of wakanda!'

Amki watched in panic as the princess continues to rage. If Shuri went another day without eating Thanos would have her head on a spike.

'Princess please you must eat—'

'No!'

Amki frowned when Shuri threw another plate at the wall.

'Honestly you're worse than Gamora..' Immediately Amki regretted saying those words.

Shuri paused 'Who is Gamora?' She said with a deep frown.

'No one! On please never mention this to lord Thanos! He forbids anyone from speaking her name! Please Princess you mustn't say a word of this!'

Before she could get a word out Amki dashes from her room leaving her in a deep state of confusion.

Just who was Gamora?

* * *

I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've been very busy preparing for a vacation and I recently got into a car accident. I'm recovering from that. I'm sure anyone saw Infinity wars already. Awesome movie. I must say I enjoyed Thanos complex character, i'm a bit surprised though that Lady death wasn't in it. I don't really plan to go along with the event that's a place in infinity wars because I did read the comics already. That's a bit of a heads up everyone. Anyway please leave honest reviews.


End file.
